starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆
☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆ is the first drama CD released for the Star-Myu anime. The CD contains ☆☆forever★STAGE☆☆ performed by Team Otori and was used as the ending theme for episode 12 and insert song for episode 14. There is also a solo version performed by Hoshitani Yuta. Tracklisting # # # # # # # Drama CD Guide: * Parts spoken by Hoshitani Yuta * Parts spoken by Nayuki Toru * Parts spoken by Tengenji Kakeru ;Act 1『Year 1 Class A』 : I am Hoshitani Yuta. It was in the autumn of my second year of middle school when I was worrying about which high school to attend. However, at the Ayanagi Academy festival, I had my fateful encounter! Even though I say "encounter," I was only watching it alone. On an empty stage, a high schooler was dancing in the middle of the sparkling rain. I don't know his face or his name. I aspired to be like him and wanting to get into the same school, I studied my hardest! And this Spring, or rather yesterday, I entered Ayanagi Academy. Even when that was such a great thing... : class : Hoshitani: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! : Nayuki: Ho-Hoshitani-kun, calm down... : Hoshitani: I can't calm down! Nayuki, we've passed the Musical Department audition! : Nayuki: A-Ah, anyway, sit down. Everyone is looking at you... : Hoshitani: Oh, you're right. But why are you so frightened? : Nayuki: I said it earlier didn't I? I have extreme stage fright and I'm bad at standing out. : Hoshitani: It's amazing that you would try to enter this school. : Nayuki: Ha... I think that too. : Hoshitani: Haha, but we've passed the auditions! It might've been a miracle or luck, but still I'm happy! : Nayuki: Y-yeah! Me too! I'm actually... really happy! : Hoshitani: Nayuki! : Nayuki: Hoshitani-kun! : High-five : Both: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! : and stares from the class : Hoshitani: Ah, maybe that caught too much attention... : Nayuki: ...Haha.... : Hoshitani: Sorry for surprising you all! : continues what they were doing : Both: Whew.... : Nayuki: But I really can't believe it. I was totally frightened during the auditions and thought that I wouldn't pass! : Hoshitani: I thought that I was a goner too. : Nayuki: Even so, why did we pass? And we didn't just pass, we made it into a Star Team! We get to be mentored by a senpai from the Kao Council! I'm starting to feel dizzy... : Hoshitani: Nayuki, are you okay?! : Nayuki: Y-yeah. : Hoshitani: Oh right! On the noticeboard outside with all our names , it said "Team Otori" next to it right? Is Otori the one who chose to mentor us? : Nayuki: That's right. He's called Otori Itsuki-senpai. Did you know, the Kao Council usually consists of four members, but Otori-senpai entered as the newly established fifth member! Isn't he great? : Hoshitani: Heh... we get to learn under him. I want to quickly meet Otori-senpai! I can't wait for practice to start! : Nayuki: Don't you feel anxious? At all? : Hoshitani: Why would I? I passed the Musical Department auditions, so I'm happy! : Nayuki: Hoshitani-kun, that's just like you. : Hoshitani: Eh? Really? I'm also excited to meet the other members. : Nayuki: Other members? You mean from Team Otori? : Hoshitani: Yeah! Do you know what kind of people they are? I hardly know any of them. : Nayuki: Um, you know Tengenji-kun right? We are in the same class. : Hoshitani: Ah, "the noble of the kabuki world"... was it? : Nayuki: Yeah. There's also Tsukigami-kun and... Kuga-kun? Both of them are in the neighbouring B class. I've never met Kuga-kun but I went to the same middle school as Tsukigami-kun. : Hoshitani: Ah, then you're acquaintances? : Nayuki: No, Tsukigami-kun is on a totally different level from me. Tsukigami-kun was famous in our school and would probably not know about me. : Hoshitani: So it would be our first meeting together. I barely talked with Tengenji yesterday. : Nayuki: That's right. : Hoshitani: Ah! Then for the sake of our friendship, lets have a congratulatory party with the five of us! : Nayuki: Eh? A congratulatory party? : Hoshitani: For passing the audition! For example, eating dinner somewhere after school! There's still a week to go before the first practice, and so it'd be nice to get to know each other like teammates before then. : Nayuki: That's a good idea, but... : Hoshitani: You're not interested? : Nayuki: No, that's not it. It's just, suddenly having a party is a bit... I'd get really nervous.... : Hoshitani: Haha, Nayuki you're too anxious! : Nayuki: Sorry.... : Hoshitani: Then, how about this? After we have our first practice, let's all eat together. : Nayuki: Yeah, I'd be less nervous that way. : Hoshitani: Then it's decided! : Nayuki: Yeah! Ah, we need to ask the others too. : Hoshitani: Right. Eh, Tengenji... around isn't here yet? : open : Nayuki: Ah, there he is! : Hoshitani: Tengenji!!! : Tengenji: Oh it's you again, you boor. How many times do I have to tell you to stop being so familiar with m- : Reporter: Tengenji-kun! We're from the Public Relations department! : Tengenji: Again.... : shutters : Reporter: Congratulations on passing the auditions! Can I have an interview with you? A word about your enthusiasm for Musical Department? : Tengenji: Uh, I have practice now! : off : Reporter: Tengenji-kun! Wait! : after Tengenji : Hoshitani: Oh, he ran away... : Nayuki: Tengenji-kun has been constantly chased by the Public Relations department since yesterday. It must be hard being famous. : Hoshitani: What a shame... I wanted to talk to him and get along better. Oh well, I can approach him during break times! : Nayuki: Hoshitani-kun. you're really positive aren't you? : Hoshitani: Huh? : Nayuki: Giggles As I thought, that's just like you. Lyrics ☆☆forever★STAGE☆☆ Japanese and Romanji Lyrics from 歌詞&乙女向け感想などなど(*ˊૢᵕˋૢ*) Guide: *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito, Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu Japanese= この場所ではじまる物語 今からドキドキが止まらない 自分の壁なんて 越えて行く 俺たちは 上手くは踏めなかったステップも 少しはまだマシになっただろう 人知れず流した汗は 裏切りはしない 絶対にね！ 最大のチャンス到来 譲れない胸のPRIDE YUMEとYUMEつなげて時代の風に乗れ ☆☆永遠★STAGE☆☆ 幕が開く！ガムシャラにシャララにAre you OK？ 青春のシナリオは 全部オリジナル Keep on dreaming! ☆☆永遠★STAGE☆☆ さあ行こう！アドリブを決めたらBrand new moment! いちばんの 微笑みを みんなに見せたい 輝きへ招待！ ミスさえ強さへのプレリュード ため息のノイズもかき消して 試された数で磨いた 心の鏡 曇らせない 未完成な未来図 高鳴った鼓動が合図 KIZUNAからKIZUNAへ願いはリンクする ☆☆永遠★STAGE☆☆ 見逃せない！いざなう明日あすへのNOW！Ride on! Come on! 毎日がオーディション 世界へアピール We will rock you! ☆☆永遠★STAGE☆☆ 太陽もスポットライトだね To be shining! ときめきを プロデュース 気持ちをひとつに 届けたい Show time! ☆☆永遠★STAGE☆☆ 白いページ！鮮やかに彩るDance & Music アコガレをアンコール 全身全霊！ One! Two! Step up! ☆☆永遠★STAGE☆☆ さあ行こう！アドリブを決めたらBrand new moment! いちばんの微笑みをみんなに見せたい ようこそ輝きへ！！ |-| Romaji= Kono basho de hajimaru monogatari Ima kara doki doki ga tomaranai Jinbun no kabe nante Koete iku Oretachi wa Umaku wa fume na katta suteppu mo Sukoshi wa mada mashi ni natta darou Hito shirezu nagashita ase wa Uragiri wa shinai Zettai ni ne! Saidai no chansu tourai Yuzurenai mune no pride Yume to yume tsunagete jidai no kaze ni nore ☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆ Maku ga aku! Gamushara ni sha la la ni Are you OK? Seishun no scenario wa Zenbu orijinaru Keep on dreaming! ☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆ Saa ikou! Adoribu wo kimetara Brand new moment! Ichiban no Hohoemi wo Minna ni misetai Kagayaki e shoutai! Misu sae tsuyosa e no pureryuudo Tameiki no noizu mo kaki keshite Tamesareta kazu de migaita Kokoro no kagami Kumorasenai Mikansei na miraizu Takanatta kodou ga aizu Kizuna kara kizuna e negai wa rinku suru ☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆ Minogasenai! Izanau asu e NOW! Ride on! Come on! Mainichi ga audition Sekai e apiiru We will rock you! ☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆ Taiyou mo supottolaito da ne To be shining! Tokimeki wo Purodyuusu Kimochi wo hitotsu ni Todoketai Show time! ☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆ Shiroi peeji! Azayaka ni irodoru Dance & Music Akogare wo ankouru zenshin zenrai! One! Two! Step up! ☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆ Saa ikou! Adoribu wo kimetara Brand new moment! Ichiban no hohoemi wo minna ni misetai Youkoso kagayaki e!! |-| English= The story starts in this place Starting now my heart won't stop beating We will Surpass Our own limits I can't do the steps right I guess I should get a little better This sweat running in secret Won't betray me That's for sure! Let's make the best of this opportunity With an unwavering pride in my chest Let's connect our dreams and ride our era's gust of wind ☆☆Eternal★STAGE☆☆ The curtain is rising! Making a lazy sha la la Are you OK? The youth's scenario is entirely original Keep on dreaming! ☆☆Eternal★STAGE☆☆ Now, let's go! Once we decide alibing Brand new moment! The best smile I want to show everyone A shining showtime! Gallery Drama.jpg Notes * ☆☆forever★STAGE☆☆ ** Performer: Team Otori * ☆☆forever★STAGE☆☆(Hoshitani Solo Version) ** Performer: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki) * Prologue: Kao Council ** Cast: Otori Itsuki (CV: Suwabe Junichi) & Hiragi Tsubasa (CV: Hirakawa Daisuke) * 'Act 1: Year 1 Class A'Fan translation available ** Cast: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Nayuki Toru (CV: Ono Kensho), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Public Relations Department (CV: Murata Taishi) * 'Act 2: Year 1 Class B'Fan translation available ** Cast: Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki), Public Relations Department (CV: Murata Taishi) * 'Act 3: Year 1 Class C'Fan translation available ** Cast: Tatsumi Rui (CV: Okamoto Nobuhiko), Sawatari Eigo (CV: Uchida Yuuma), Inumine Seishiro (CV: Okitsu Kazuyuki), Toraishi Izumi (CV: KENN), Ugawa Akira (CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Drama CD